


Silent Songbird

by EradiKate



Series: Someone to Watch Over Her [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, Gen, Injury, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate
Summary: It isn't easy to be confined to a hospital bed.  A tumblr prompt I really enjoyed writing.





	Silent Songbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/gifts).



Sara hated her own weakness.

She could handle waking up months after everyone else.  She smiled bravely whenever Scott left the medical bay, and told Harry she was doing fine.  She read the news reports every morning and before she went to bed, searching for any clue, any scrap of information she could find.

But she could barely manage that.  Lifting her datapad left her exhausted.  Daily PT kept her in a consistent state of pain. 

On the inside, she was still Sara, Alliance soldier and musician.  Outwardly, she was a shell.  It wasn’t fair, she thought.  Her mind, her thoughts were the same.  But everyone around her treated her like a child, and though she was ashamed of herself, it was for good reason.

Once, she’d thought nothing of playing for hours on her violin.  Folk tunes, chamber music, the occasional improvisation–those had been her life.  She’d never been good with words, not the way her parents had.  So she’d spoken through her instrument.

That had been taken away, along with her ability to walk and hold a weapon.  The Scourge hadn’t just killed her father and forced her brother into a role he hadn’t wanted.  It had left her voiceless, too.

But every morning she awoke with the same determination.  She would do whatever it took to earn her new beginning.  Someday, she’d let the music sing through her again.

This time, she’d appreciate it for the gift it was.


End file.
